


Somewhere Over The Rainbow

by TRW2001



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRW2001/pseuds/TRW2001
Summary: Kim Mingyu Needs to tell Wonwoo that he Loves Jeon Wonwoo. But How?Wonwoo Needs to tell Mingyu Something too...





	1. Mingyu

 

It had been a while since Mingyu had last seen Wonwoo. Jeon frigging Wonwoo. His love to whom he could not say "I Love You". Mingyu had loved Wonwoo since forever because they had been childhood friends . Mingyu's feelings towards Wonwoo grew as they grew up. They were the best of friends and were joined at the hip.

  
Mingyu knocked on Wonwoo's door. As expected, there was no response.

Mingyu walked home depressed as ever. Near his door stood Minghao, the bitchy but still nice kind of friend. Minghao hurled his shoes at Mingyu and Said" YAHH!!!! I TOLD YOU I WAS COMING OVER AND YOU KEPT ME WAITING! I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE!!" Mingyu was used to this and coolly walked to the door and opened it. Then Minghao after calming down asked, "You went there, didn't you?" Mingyu said nothing. Minghao threw the piece of bread he was eating at Mingyu, and yelled, "YAH!! AREN'T YOU GOING TO SAY ANYTHINGGGGGG!!!!!

  
Mingyu finally giving into Minghao's yelling said, "Yeah. I went there because I thought he would be there." At this Minghao's yelling became lesser and he said, "You know he isn't there. He's never there. How dare he do that to you. Fucking bastard. He makes me want to kill him."                                                                                                                        

At this Mingyu flinched because he knew this was true but his heart said, _"Maybe he'll be there today"_ and that's why Mingyu went every day. Mingyu stood up and channeled all his energy to making food. Mingyu made some pancakes for him and Minghao. They sat on the couch and binge watched Game Of Thrones. It was something they had done since last year. Game Of Thrones S8 was coming and Mingyu was excited but he remembered that Wonwoo wanted to watch S8 as he had so many questions about what was going to happen. Mingyu felt a pang on his heart. He felt guilty watching it without him. Even though he had Minghao, without Wonwoo things weren't the same.

  
_____________________

  
Mingyu had fallen asleep on the couch and Minghao was on the floor. Mingyu had probably pushed him ;-) Mingyu woke up and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Minghao was still not waking up so he ate and left knowing that Minghao had classes only in the afternoon.

  
Mingyu reached his class. He was in Grade 11 at Pledis High School. Wonwoo was in his class. Minghao was in Grade 10 so he had classes only in the afternoon. He sat on his desk and looked back where Wonwoo usually sat. Wonwoo wasn't there. He didn't come to school for days.  
The class had started. History was the most boringest subject :3 Near the end of the class, from the front door came Wonwoo. Mingyu couldn't breathe for a moment there. Wonwoo was wearing a denim jacket which fitted him loosely and black ripped jeans. He had become more handsome than before. He had lost some weight though. Wonwoo sat on his seat and their history teacher didn't say anything. Their history teacher was known for being too harsh on his students with his scolding. "What happened to him today" thought Mingyu.

  
After class Mingyu just hugged Wonwoo. Not caring if anyone in the world saw them. Mingy whispered into Wonwoo's ear, "I missed you so much." Mingyu inhaled every bit of Wonwoo's scent not wanting to breathe air thinking that Wonwoo would disappear. Wonwoo hugged the younger back knowing that he caused much hurt to the younger. Wonwoo said, "I missed you too, Gyu."

  
Mingyu dragged Wonwoo to the cafeteria to meet their friends(Not Just Minghao :3) out of excitement. When they reached the cafeteria their friends gasped and pulled Wonwoo for a tight hug. Mingyu thought that Wonwoo might be squished between them. Mingyu looked for Minghao and asked Jun, his boyfriend. "Jun, where's Minghao?? He's supposed to be here." Jun replied, " He said he was busy and asked us to eat lunch without him. I miss him *~*"

Mingyu rolled his eyes at that last statement and when he turned the other way he saw another gag fest that was Hansol and Seungkwan kissing. Mingyu threw his apple at them and both of them were like, "YAHHH". Jisoo said, "Please get a room +_+. You need Jisoos ^_^" At this his boyfriend, Jeonghan snorted so loudly that Jisoo immidiately hit him, "HOW DARE YOU SNORT AT ME!! I'LL GIVE YOU THE POWER OF JISOOS LATER ;-)" "Baby, I'm so turned on. I'll be expecting the power of jisoos later."

Seungchol blocked the ears of Chan and said, "There's a child here. I should kill you two."

Seokmin (A person not able to confess his love for Soonyoung) and Soonyoung (A person not able to confess his love for Seokmin) laughed at this and were rolling on the floor laughing ( They were a couple(not official) that always had to prove the point that they were the groups Jokers and had to make DADDY jokes and laugh at them) .

Jihoon (Who was Seungchol's boyfriend) was also shouting at his boyfriend for letting Chan hear them and not blocking their sinful flirting after Chan was like," JISOOS!! YOU NEED JISOOS!!!" Wonwoo was laughing hard at his group of silly but the very best friends.

Mingyu saw this and held his hand which wasn't awkward at all since they always held hands. Mingyu took in every bit of Wonwoo's smile. He needed to cherish this as much as he could. Jun saw how Mingyu held Wonwoo's hand and nudged Wonwoo and whispered in his ear, "You should tell him." Wonwoo nodded and was about to tell Mingyu, when the younger got a text from Minghao.

  
**the8** : Come to the library right now. I want you to help me Mr. Smarty Pants :3  
**Mr. Kim** : Be there in a minute^>^  
Mingyu waved bye to their group and went.  
Wonwoo couldn't tell him


	2. Wonwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo is going to tell Mingyu.  
> This time really.

 

The last he saw of Mingyu was his back when he left the cafeteria to help Minghao. To be honest his heart broke a little when Mingyu left. He needed to tell him something very important. He texted Mingyu :

**BOLWAAGF** : Could you meet me after school?

[Wonwoo's screen name meant Bag Of Luck Who's Also A Garden Fairy]

**Mr. Kim** : Of course. Anything for my Wonwoo. Where shall we meet ?_?

Wonwoo's heart was beating faster after he saw that Mingyu called him his >_<

**BOLWAAGF** : Let's meet at the cafe.

"The Cafe" was the place where the two usually hung out before he started to avoid Mingyu. Not that he wanted to. When the bell for the last period rang, Wonwoo hurriedly packed his bags and left. When he reached the cafe, there was Mingyu who was sitting in their booth where they usually sat.   

Wonwoo sat opposite of Mingyu as he wanted to break the news to him, so he wouldn't be able to do it if he was comfortably snuggled against Mingyu. He faced Mingyu with a straight poker face he had been practicing since last night. Mingyu had already ordered their usual drinks. An Americano for himself, and a Cappuccino for Wonwoo.

Mingyu was making it harder for Wonwoo to tell him because he was teasing him, holding his hand and tickling him. _"God! I wish speaking the truth was easier than lying"_   thought Wonwoo.

He cleared his throat and whacked the younger's hand away, "I have something to tell you." Mingyu pulled his hand away and stiffened. Wonwoo began, "I am"  and he was cut off when Jun jumped him. "YAH Jun!!!!. I was about to tell him." Mingyu was hitting Jun, probably for disturbing them. But Jun had other plans. Jun said, " I need to borrow him for some time. Can I?"  Mingyu replied, "Why you asking me? It's not like he's mine." Slightly blushing. Wonwoo felt a little hurt as just a few hours ago Mingyu called him his and now he was not. Wonwoo told Mingyu, "Sorry Gyu. I guess this is important since Mr. Oh-so-fabulous here came to get me on his own. I'm sorry. Let's meet next time." Mingyu replied, "It's ok hyung. Don't stress so much. What about we meet tomorrow? Same place, same time?" Wonwoo replied, "Deal."

****

"So what's the big deal Jun? I was about to tell him." Wonwoo asked Jun. Jun replied, "I was thinking it over and I thought would Mingyu accept all your shit and forgive you for not telling him and just ignoring him?" Realization dawned upon Wonwoo and  Wonwoo just pictured the younger's face at the news. Jun then said, "Didn't think so right?" Wonwoo nodded a no.

"We need to make a plan. We need to subtly hint him about the news ok? Let's not do this quickly and spoil things."

Wonwoo asked confused, "HOW? HOW CAN I SUBTLY HINT THAT I'M DYING!! HOW CAN I SAY THAT. I'M SO SCARED RIGHT NOW. I'm scared of breaking his heart. " Wonwoo was sobbing at this point. "Should  I say that I'm going far away and that I need to leave him?" 

Jun comforted him and rubbed his back. He them hummed to Wonwoo, "You should tell him the truth. I take back what I said about subtly hinting it to him. Tell him the truth. If he's your best friend like me he'll understand." Jun smirked after saying the last statement and Wonwoo hit him on the thighs saying, "This isn't funny Mr. Who-Jokes-During-A-Serious-Argument."

After snuggling on the couch and watching a french movie of which he didn't catch the title, Wonwoo stood up and slapped his thighs and said, "OK. I'LL DO IT!!" Jun asked, "Do what? Tell him?" Wonwoo replied, "Yup."

****

Jun slept over at Wonwoo's house and was sleeping on the couch. Wonwoo texted Mingyu even though it was 12 o'clock.

**BOFWAAGF** : Hey!  You Asleepp???

**Mr. Kim** : No. What about you? Aren't you sleeping?

**BOLWAAGF** : Nah.... I couldn't.

**Mr. Kim** : Me too. I keep thinking about you.

Wonwoo blushed looking at the text Mingyu sent.

**BOLWAAGF** : =3 Hehe. What about me are you thinking??

**Mr. Kim** :  About the thing you wanted to say to me.

Wonwoo's heart dropped a little again. He was expecting a _"I kept thinking about you. All of you."_ Type of thing.

**BOLWAAGF** : Just wait ok. I'll tell you tomorrow. It's a thing I can't say over text.

**Mr. Kim** :  I've been waiting for you all this time. Where have you been Woo?

**BOLWAAGF** : Please wait. I'll tell you tomorrow.

**Mr. Kim** : I missed you. I always kept knocking on your door but you were never there. Please promise me you'll never leave me again. T-T

**BOLWAAGF** : I'm sorry Gyu. Really I am. I promise I will never leave you. Not right now and not ever.

Wonwoo knew he shouldn't have promised this but what could he do. He was so afraid of breaking Mingyu's heart that he made fake promises.

**BOLWAAGF** : Mingyu, If I break that promise... What will you do??

**Mr. Kim** : I'll search the whole world for you and kill you wherever you are. ^::^

**BOLWAAGF** : Kill me right now because I may not be able to keep that promise.^_^

**Mr. Kim** : Why? Where are you going? Please don't leave me hyung...

**BOLWAAGF** : I'll tell you everything tomorrow. Good Night Gyu.

                        Chocolate Dreamsss~~~~~~~~

Mingyu didn't reply back to Wonwoo that night. Wonwoo knew the younger had fallen asleep. Wonwoo put the earphones in his ears and put on some music. He put on his favorite playlist and on that playlist were his favorite songs. It looked something like this.

Running By PRISTIN

In the same place By Produce 101

Downpour By I.O.I

Fool By Winner

11:11 By Taeyeon

Lonely By Sistar

One in a Million By Twice

This was his playlist. He knows he's just a piece of emo shit that listens to sad music just to aggravate his sadness even more.

He listened to these songs and fell asleep.

****

The next day he went to school and at lunch he didn't meet Mingyu.

After school he went to the cafe and saw Mingyu There...

                                                                                                                                            

                   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay because i wanted to post this during Wonwoo's birthday that is today..  
> YAYY!!  
> Happy Birthday Jeon Wonwoo!!!!!  
> Kudos And Comments Are appreciated..............  
> ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> THIS LITERALLY TOOK ONLY A DAY TO FINISH.  
> I'm proud of myself. Usually i would be in writer's block...


End file.
